bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Nishiki (Chronicles)
| birthday = 3rd March | age = Not Stated | gender = Male | height = 144 cm (4'8½") | weight = 33 kg (73 lbs.) | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | unusual feature(s) = Blind, Scar across the Bridge of his Nose | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | occupation = None | previous occupation = Student | team = | previous team = | partner = Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo | previous partner = Ryōta Hachirō | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Kenji & Kusaka | family = Tyrell Nishiki (Brother) Karis Nishiki (Sister) | clan(s) = Nishiki clan | status = Active | shikai = Myōjō | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Kazuma Nishiki (一真錦, Nishiki Kazuma), known alternatively as the Young Dragon (幼竜, Itoryū), is a blind Tsuji traveling the with Kenji Hiroshi, Kusaka Kori and Ino Choyo. Appearance Personality Kazuma is often disregarded as a mere child playing at being a Shinigami and while he does indeed act childish in some cases, he is also defined by his selfless nature and courageous spirit. Even if faced with a challenge he knows he cannot pass, he meets it head-on regardless well aware of the potential risks involved. However, he does act like a child at times, once telling Kusaka to "bite me" after the latter commented on him being more trouble than he was worth. He also tends to wander off on his own, lost in thought or the sights and sounds, which more often than not leads him into trouble. In everyday interactions he is hyperactive to the point he tires Kenji, Kusaka and Inoi out, loud and inquisitive. He just has to learn how things work but never stops firing off questions to get an answer. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Part I Tsuji arc *The Simple Joys *Darkest Pursuits *Darkest Worlds Part II Part III Powers and Abilities Uchime (内目, Inside Eye): Kazuma was blinded during a battle with Vincenzo Montferrand, though after coming to terms with the injury (which was irreversible) and shaking off his self-doubt and reaffirming his resolve, Kazuma honed his spiritual senses as a Tsuji to their utmost. Using a combination of (霊絡, Spirit Coils) and exerted reiatsu, coupled with Onkyōkyū, Kazuma can "map" an area, allowing him to "see". Kenji argues he can even "see better" than he used to. Uchime has the effect of rendering Kazuma with complete immunity to illusions cast upon him and because he uses a sonar-like sensory field he can also see in a complete three-hundred-sixty degree radius. Ino also noted that his other senses sharpened over time, as well as his reflexes, furthering his actual advantage. Illusion Immunity: Kazuma, in-part to his blindness, is immune to all forms of illusion. His Uchime skill also serves to buff him against hypnosis as he can quite clearly identify when someone is attempting to inflict him with such, ultimately allowing him to completely negate their effects. Even the Inverted World of Shinji's Sakanade proved useless against Kazuma. Amazing Reflexes: Kazuma always possessed a keen sense of danger that was ultimately reflected in his reflexes, though after adjusting to his blindness, he was forced to focus on them more than previously. Ino even noted they grew more keen as a result of his blindness. When it comes to dodging attacks (even at the last possible second) Kazuma far and away outshines even his mentors, as his sensory abilities give him far more warning than even his eyes did, allowing for reaction times beyond any other Shinigami. : Kazuma's spiritual powers are still immature in the sense that he is still young with little battlefield experience, but his control of it exceeds most veteran Shinigami in the Gotei 13, as he uses it to "see". After awakening Shikai he was noted to be of average officer level but quickly experienced an abrupt increase after becoming a Tsuji. Since then his reiatsu is quite overbearing, with a dual nature of Hollow and Shinigami. He can further bolster his reserves by absorbing ambient reishi. Kidō Expertise: Kazuma's skill in Kidō is quite advanced all things considered. He has shown a tendency towards spell combinations to produce interesting effects without expending much exertion upon his reiryoku reserves, using low-level Hadō and Bakudō spells to great effect. Jitsuzai once called him tricky because of this, as Kazuma was fit to last for quite a while in their sparring match through careful planning, despite Jitsuzai's superior skills. Zanjutsu Expertise: Despite his blindness Kazuma is an exceptional young swordsman who was trained by Kenji and Kusaka on an almost daily basis. He specializes in an advanced application of Form III which he blends masterfully with martial arts such as , which deals in proper distancing. The growth in his skills, coupled with intimate familiarity with their individual styles, allowed him to keep pace with his mentors even when they where serious. His reflexes are also top-notch as he swiftly struck Jimi before the latter could attack Kenji, inflicting a shallow cut above his right eye. *'Awaishasen' (淡斜線, Faint Forward Slash): a technique Kazuma uses during the interval between Kassō steps, where his speed begins to fall. Should his opponent attempt to take advantage of this interval Kazuma, using his enhanced senses and reaction time, turns in place swiftly and lunges forward. If performed correctly he can score an attack just before the enemy attacks him. Kassō Expert: Kazuma is naturally fast due to his small stature making him a tricky adversary to catch up with or keep a hold of. He can even perform Kassō with enough skill to surpass an average Shunpo practitioner, indicating advanced use. He was capable of swiftly striking Jimi before the latter could properly defend himself, despite the latter being a former Onmitsukidō operative. Zanpakutō Myōjō (明星, Morning Star). Kazuma's Zanpakutō is a basic katana with a circular guard which he wears through his ōbi in the traditional style. He is one of the few to possess a female spirit owned by a male. Throughout Part I his was an Asauchi (浅打ち, Shallow Hit), a class of nameless Zanpakutō given to Shinigami trainees not yet affiliated with any particular squad, though per his first meeting with Anna Satonaka he finally learned how to communicate with his Zanpakutō, and successfully released his Shikai. *' :' Itazura releases his Zanpakutō with the command "Rule" (主義, Shugi). His katana gains two points at the tip and is quite thick with an elongated hilt. With a further command of "Break" (隙, Suki) Kazuma can split his katana into a staff-like weapon with a katana on each end. The use of the command "Rule Break" (主義隙, Shugi Suki) initiates his Shikai into the staff form. :Shikai Special Ability: Itazura's Zanpakutō manipulated the earth, enabling him to control forces present within nature. He can summon large walls of stone for defense or capture, sweep an enemy away in a torrent of mud to make footing treacherous, or attack with vines via hand motions. He also has more specialized named abilities, which are typically stronger than the generic powers. :*'Yūseimoguri' (遊星潜り, Planet Diver): an attack which has Kazuma leap into the air and come down on his target with excessive speed and force, with his Zanpakutō seemingly wreathed in flames. Once struck a multitude of blades rise up from the ground, skewering the target. If the foe isn't grounded several orbs appear in the blades place, which then detonate. An unconventional use Kazuma demonstrated after achieving Shikai was the rapid acceleration without the actual strike, which enabled him to evade an attack otherwise beyond his natural ability to dodge. :*'Yūseikaijō' (遊星開場, Planet Opening): an attack which has Kazuma stab his Zanpakutō into the floor, which is seemingly wreathed in flames. The resultant stab causes an for roughly three miles, causing unsure footing, whilst vines wrap themselves around an opponents ankles from below. The earth then parts beneath the target as a surge of yellow energy erupts from the hole, inflicting tremendous damage. An unconventional use Kazuma has found whilst in staff form is a low-level version without the earthquake. Kazuma instead spins the staff at great speed, resulting in a -like blast of yellow energy. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Spirit Weapon Heretical Cross (異端十字架, Itanjūjika). Kazuma's takes the form of an armed-mounted crossbow upon his left arm, which is red with dashes of silver highlighted throughout. When not in use it exists as a bracelet bearing the Quincy cross. Behind the Scenes *Itazura's Zanpakutō is derived from the planet , in that it is seen as a force representing earth in most cases. The Babylonians also named Venus : who was their goddess of fertility, war, love, and sex. :*In turn, Yūseimoguri and Yūseikaijō are based on Planet Diver and the Gaia series of Psyenergy respectively, from the series of video games. Planet Diver is a mars attack in-game, though the elements of Mars and Venus share a symbiotic relationship, whilst Gaia is a Venus attack. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male